


An Intimate Comfort

by STIKER123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: After being picked on by Cardin and his friends again, Velvet locks herself in the team's room and refuses to talk. Seeing that there was no other option, Coco calls in some back up. Hopefully this way, Velvet will get some much needed comfort.
Relationships: Velvet Scarlatina/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	An Intimate Comfort

It was due to unfortunate circumstances that you were approaching the dorm room for Team CFVY as it was from the call you received from Coco asking for you to come and help, she didn't have to tell you that it involved Velvet as Coco always gave it away through the way she spoke. That concern in her voice, she only shows it when it comes to Velvet so you made haste towards the Team CFVY dorm to find Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi standing outside. Coco was knocking on the door and asking for Velvet to let them in but she was told to go away as you made your presence known.

"Good, you're here" Coco said as you asked what the issue was and she sighed with Yatsuhashi speaking next to say that Cardin and his team had been picking on Velvet again, you weren't too surprised at that fact as you honestly expected it to involve Cardin in one way or another. It was all because Velvet was a Faunus that Cardin and his team picked on her, calling her degrading names and tugging on her rabbit ears just to abuse her.

"We want her to go to Ozpin but she just locked herself in the room and won't come out so we figured we'd ask you for help seeing she's always had that soft spot for you" Coco said as you stepped to the door and knocked, there was silence for a moment before you told Velvet it was you. "Can you let me in?" You asked but you didn't get a response which made you frown as you told Velvet that you just wanted to talk but she answered to say that she just wanted to be left alone, she didn't want to talk but still you insisted.

Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi stood back as you spoke to Velvet through the door, asking her to let you in just so she wasn't on her own. "Please Velv, what about if it's just me?" You asked and there was silence before her muffled voice spoke to say for it to be just you and nobody else, her own teammates weren't allowed in but they were fine with that just as long as Velvet let you in.

"Ok, it'll just be me, can you open the door for me?" You asked before the sound of footsteps started approaching before the door was unlocked and pulled open a crack, Velvet unlocked it for you so you turned back to her team who gave you the go ahead. "We're going to deal with Cardin and his friends" Coco spoke in a growl as she pulled Fox and Yatsuhashi behind her, her tone of voice threatening as nobody hurts her precious Bun-bun. Even Yatsuhashi gulped at the expression in the leader's face but you decided to focus on Velvet and so entered the door.

You looked around the room to see Velvet was huddled against the wall, pillow to her chest as she held her knees close. "Lock the door" she whimpered and you did so before going to sit by her side and asked what happened. "What did he do this time?" You asked as Velvet buried her face into the pillow and sobbed, showing you her ruffled ears which showed that they had been tugged on.

"He was rougher than usual, it hurt more when he pulled on them while his friends taunted me, it was much worse than usual" she sobbed before feeling you take hold of her hand and gently pull her to your side. Velvet looked at you as you did this before feeling your arms wrap around her in a gentle embrace as you said for her not to listen to Cardin, he just saw a means to make her day worse because he had nothing better to do and you told Velvet this as she started sobbing again.

You sighed as you held her, rubbing her back before looking at her ears. "Can I touch them? Just to straighten them out" you asked and Velvet whimpered before hesitantly nodding and you reached up to her bunny ears and straightened them out, gently stroking them as you did so and you felt her relax a little more before you held her.

"Am I pathetic for letting it bother me? I'm supposed to be a Huntress, or at least one I training, and yet it gets to me with the things they do" Velvet asked but you told her she wasn't pathetic at all, saying that it wouldn't be easy to have her very identity ridiculed so it was fine for her to be upset about it. Really the only thing you feel was the issue with Velvet's response was her shutting out (in a literal and metaphorical manner) her friends and team and you told her this, saying for her not to let Cardin or anyone else like him isolate her for being a Faunus.

"We're here for you, just let us in, Velv" you smiled softly and she blushed a little, you calling her Velv always made her blush and you said it was cute which made her blush more with an embarrassed whimper. "Do you mind them? My ears, I mean?" She asked and you replied that you had no issue with them, telling her that they suited her and this made Velvet smile a little as she remained in your arms.

Your hand gently stroked through Velvet's hair as you comforted her before she spoke again to say thanks for you being there as well as saying sorry for shutting you and the others out but you said it was fine. "Just remember to let us in next time ok?" You smiled as she looked at you, her head was leaning on your shoulder as she looked into your eyes before suddenly closing the distance to kiss you but you didn't respond, there wasn't time to as Velvet quickly ripped away to apologise.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry!" She panicked as her face heated up but you shushed her, saying for her to calm down and that was fine. It was here that you had an idea and so looked to Velvet to make an offer to her, an offer that she blushed as you spoke. "I'm here for you right now, it's just us so I'll be here to comfort you, just say how far you want to go" you said as her cheeks we glowing, were you seriously offering to have sex with her just to make her feel better? Velvet's heart was racing at that fact as it was clear she had romantic affections for you as Coco did say Velvet had a particular soft sport for you never mind the fact she just kissed you but to have sex with you?

"Tell me how far you'll be comfortable to take it" you spoke softly as she had pursed lips before shutting her eyes tight as she whispered for you to at least be gentle, she wanted to have sex with you but she was nervous. That nervousness faded as you cupped her cheek and turned her to look at you, looking into her eyes as you promised you would be before she again kissed you.

You held Velvet's cheek as she kissed you, leaning into it yourself as you let her relax. You wanted to make her feel better and if this helped then so be it, it was a known secret that you were very fond of the timid rabbit Faunus as she was for you so maybe something more will come of this as you made her feel better. For now though you just focused in the moment and not the potential aftermath as you gently laid Velvet onto her back as you moved on top of her before parting the kiss.

"Please be gentle" she whispered as you repeated your promise before slowly helping Velvet out of her clothing; she was still donning the Beacon uniform at the moment so you ran your hand along her legs as you moved to remove her skirt. Velvet bit her lip to suppress the gasp at your touch and you chuckled, calling her cute as she hid her face behind her hands but you saw her blushing smile as you removed her uniform to be only in her underwear.

Next you started to work on your own attire before again moving atop Velvet. Your lips pushed to hers and she quickly surrendered to the kiss even as she trembled from your hands roaming her skin, you were touching her in a way that was getting her excited and she whimpered as you noted the wet patch staining her panties as she grew aroused. But then she felt your own arousal in the form of your bulge grinding against her crotch and Velvet couldn't help but pull you to kiss her deeper, she wanted to be as close as possible while still partially dressed.

"Velv'' you whispered as you parted the kiss, rocking your body against hers as you effectively dry humped her but it was getting Velvet into it more. There was no rush, Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi would probably be busy for a while in dishing out justice for Velvet so the two of you had the dorm to yourself for as long as it took to make her feel better. Therefore you intended to make Velvet feel really good before you got to the main event so you kissed her on the lips again before down her body.

You kissed Velvet's lips, down to her jawline as she bit her lip before her neck as she moaned softly. Your hands scooped under her back and lightly lifted Velvet enough to unfasten her bra which you dropped to the pile of clothes on the floor as you focused on her breasts, fairly sized and big enough for you to get a hand full of which you used to make her feel even better.

Cupping Velvet's right breast, your lips closed on the nipple on the left and she moaned as she felt the attention on her bosom. Your fingers squeezed and kneaded the flesh of her chest as your lips suckled on her tit, your teeth grazing it lightly to make her gasp before you sucked again. It was only for a brief moment that you did this but Velvet didn't complain as you continued to venture down her body, kissing down her stomach as she shuddered from the butterfly touches of your lips before you reached her waistline.

A rush of excitement mixed with nervousness filled Velvet as your fingers hooked into her panties and you started to pull them down. You were looking into her eyes every second you did this, exposing Velvet's wet pussy more by the second until her panties were at her ankle and you added them to the pile of clothing.

"You're really wet, Velv'' you commented and she whimpered, replying that it was because you were doing this. You smiled at this and said you were glad she had this reaction from you but for her to just lay back and relax. "I'll make you feel better" you said before leaning forward, head between her legs as you ran your tongue over her pussy lips. Velvet responded to this with gasp and gripped the bed sheets before relaxing as she let you get to work. You were slow with your actions, you wanted to make sure Velvet was ready for when the time comes to move things along.

With your arms wrapped around her legs you pulled Velvet to lay flat on the bed as you leaned between them, her glistening were folds soaked with her thighs and you kissed along her inner thighs which made her gasp and twist as little as you moved to the centre, to her pussy and Velvet covered her mouth to try and quieten her voice as she gasped from the flick of your tongue.

"He's really...doing it" the rabbit Faunus thought to herself as she tried so hard to keep her voice in her head but her hands both went down to hold your head between her legs which were quivering. Velvet had never experienced this before, she's never had anyone go down on her but...the way your tongue slides over her pussy lips, the way your hands rub her legs and the way you look up at her as you worked made her heart race faster and faster as she moaned more. She laced her fingers into your hair, alternating between pushing you further between her thighs or trying to tug you away otherwise her voice would get too loud but she couldn't help but revert to letting you act on your own.

The way you rubbed her legs as you licked her folds made Velvet moan but then she suddenly gasped as you inserted your tongue inside her, darting it forward to part her pussy lips and orally penetrate her. What was this sensation? Your tongue swirled around inside Velvet's pussy, her hands on the back of your head as her legs kicked up into the air, she was caught off guard by this but there was no malicious intent to tease. You were working hard to make her feel good and feel good it did as your tongue slid along her vaginal walls, swirled inside her and you even hummed into her quivering folds to make her shiver with a pleasurable spark running up her spine. It felt really good so why did you suddenly stop so soon after starting.

"Why stop?" Velvet whined only to be silenced by your lips against hers. Her eyes widened a little from surprise but then closed again as you arm snaked under her head and around her as your second hand reached to massage her chest before roaming down to be between her legs. A finger penetrated Velvet and she clenched her thighs against your hand while returning the kiss, you could feel her body quaking as you slowly fingered her pussy. She was moaning into the kiss while laying bare for you.

"How are you feeling, Velv?" You whispered and his whimpered not to tease to which you claimed not to be, you just wanted to make sure she was enjoying it. You told Velvet this and she responded by pushing her lips to yours again and even offered her tongue intimate the fray, you reciprocated this and tangled your tongues as you fingered her. Velvet's moans were quiet but she had a desperation to her actions as she suddenly caught your tongue between her lips and sucked on it while looking into your eyes, she blushed as she sucked on your tongue before clenching her thighs again.

"Please, I can't wait any longer," she whimpered, trembling as you kissed her deeper than before. Velvet held you close and tight as she came from your finger, her body quivering as she climaxed and her chest pushed upwards before she laid flat with shaking breaths as you slowly withdrew your finger from her folds.

Velvet was in a brief moment of recuperation as you shifted yourself before laying her on her side as your hand raised her leg up; you were in a spooning position, one hand holding Velvet's leg up as the other reached around to cup her breast again. You looked her in the eyes every second which you started to insert your cock into her, taking it slow as you held her close, you looked her in the eyes as you took her virginity, you saw the contortion of slight pain before a look of relief as she smiled at you with a loving gaze. Velvet had just given you her first time, she felt happy right now but you made it better by kissing her again, only parting to whisper the three words that you have wanted to say for a long time.

"I love you" you said before kissing Velvet again, kneading her chest as you slowly rolled your hips and she moaned into the kiss, a tear slipping down her cheeks as she heard your words. "I love you too" she breathed during another moment of your,lips parting before they reconnected again as you began thrusting.

Soft, loving moans started to fill the kiss as you were thrusting into Velvet's warmth; she was tight, very tight and it made her pussy clench down on your cock to create a gentle friction as your hips rolled. You squeezed Velvet's breast in hand, pinching her nipple lightly which made her mew into the kiss as you chuckled. Your voice rumbled against Velvet's lips and it sent a shiver up her spine as you then started to kiss down her neck, your voice still rumbling against her skin as she gasped and moaned softly.

She was so adorable; her meekness made her cute, the soft noises she made spurred you on more and then the gripping of her vaginal walls built up the pleasure as you lifted Velvet's leg up a little higher so you could thrust deeper. The response you received from this was a long moan as Velvet tilted her head for you, exposing her neck to you and you went in the attack as you kissed and suckled in her flesh. The whimpers of pleasure she let out told you she enjoyed it, it was embarrassing as she knew that you would leave a hickey but the thought aroused Velvet even more.she would have your mark on her, a mark of intimacy and affection and it was something she wanted so badly.

You continued to suck on Velvet's neck for a moment, thrusting a little faster as your hand on her breast slid down between her legs to rub her clit. You stimulated the bundle of nerves before pushing your thumb down on the nub and it sent Velvet into some spasms with quivering breaths, she enjoyed that.

Seeing a means to make her feel even better, you kept applying pressure to Velvet's clit as your cock pushed deep into her pussy, deeper than before due to her vaginal walls stretching around you and her juices making her slick. You kept up the pleasurable attack and Velvet all but surrendered to it, she felt so good right now but then you gave her another surprise no your next actions as Velvet's eyes went wide from the sensation.

You had suddenly started to nibble on Velvet's bunny ears, making her gasp and go bright red as she looked at you from the corner of her eyes. You nibbled in her ears while staring down at her, silently asking if she wanted you to continue or stop but she didn't speak, she could only moan as the way you nibbled on her ears combined with the way you were touching and thrusting into her sparked her pleasure even more. It was such a rush of pleasure that Velvet wasn't even aware of herself being ready to cum, her ears were sensitive but she never knew it was like this, she only knew people to pull on them, to hurt her but the gentle nibbles sent tingles up her spine.

"I-I'm going to...." You suddenly stopped nibbling on her ears and turned Velvet by the chin to lock her lips with yours, your tongue slid into her mouth and she surrendered for a moment before again she started to suck in your tongue as she was brought to orgasm. But that wasn't all.

Along with the gushing of her juices, Velvet felt a surging heat flood her pussy as you also came with her. Her clenching walls milked your load from you, as if begging to cum together, so you came inside her and Velvet's eyes went wide from the feeling before pushing as deep a kiss she could muster to your lips. It barely muffled her delighted squeal as you came together before slowly coming down as you just laid together.

"Do you feel better now, Velv?" You asked after a moment of reprieve and Velvet responded by, albeit with slight hesitation, removing you from herself but only to turn in your arms and push close to you. She was smiling brighter than ever and your hand moved on its own to the top of her head.

"Touch them" Velvet spoke without hesitation, she wanted you to touch her ears, she would only let you touch her ears and so you did. You stroked the rabbit ears atop Velvet's head and she smuggled closer with a smile before shuddering as you again nibbled on her ear. "They're sensitive but if it's you then I'm fine if you touch them" she spoke softly before looking into your eyes, Velvet's chocolate brown eyes locked with yours as she gazed lovingly.

"You meant it, right? You said you loved me, you did mean it, didn't you?" She asked and you simply kissed her in response, that was enough assurance but as you parted to say you loved her then it was all the more better. "I love you too" she whispered before your scroll suddenly rang from the floor and you picked it up to see it was a call from Coco.

After making sure your head was all that was in frame, you answered the call to show Coco still stomping Cardin. "Hey, just calling to check up on you, is Velvet ok?" She asked and you looked at Velvet who just smiled up at you before you replied that she was fine. "Can I talk to her?" Coco then asked and you again looked at Velvet who nodded so you handed her your scroll. Coco asked Velvet if she was ok and the rabbit Faunus replied that she was fine, telling Coco that you made her feel better. Coco didn't need explicit details to know what that meant.

"So you finally fucked, huh?" She grinned and Velvet's cheeks burned just as bright as yours did as Coco laughed before stomping Cardin again. "Well, enjoy yourselves, me, Fox and Yatsuhashi may get in trouble for this so you have plenty of time" Coco said before ending the call just as Cardin shouted in pain. One could only wonder what happened to him.

As the call ended, Velvet looked up at you with a blushing smile as you asked if she was ok and she nodded before kissing you, but then she fell nervous and mentioned what Coco said. "She said we have some time alone, can we maybe go again?" She asked before finding herself straddling you as you pulled her into your lap and sat up to kiss her, that was all Velvet needed for confirmation as she sunk herself back onto your cock and her soft moans started to fill the room again.

You definitely made Velvet feel better, Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi wouldn't be back for some time so you didn't rush. You made love to Velvet during this time, taking her troubles away with each orgasm.

You gave her what she needed, you gave her an intimate comfort


End file.
